


Constellations

by hamwrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamwrites/pseuds/hamwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If a person loved so much is a constellation, then Marco is the night sky itself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> A little jeanmarco drabble about Marco's freckles and Jean's imagination uvu

"Marco, why do you have so many freckles?" Jean asked aloud, although it sounded more like a rhetorical question than a serious one. He lay just beside Marco, his amber hair tousled comfortably in the crook of Marco’s shoulder. With his index finger, he lazily traced invisible lines from one freckle to another, connecting the spattered dots into imaginary shapes and words.

Marco chuckled, slightly bemused at the sudden question. After thinking it over, stroking Jean’s soft hair with the arm under his head, Marco answered, “I don’t know, Jean. I guess I was just kind of born with them.”

Jean hummed in agreement, and shifted his head further into the crook of Marco’s neck, taking in the scent of brown sugar and sweet potato. ‘ _I know what the mess hall’s serving up today_ ,’ he thought to himself. They were supposed to be on prep duty, making sure all the horses were ready to go for the Survey Corps’ next venture, but it was so hot in the stables and the sky outside looked so cool and inviting. Their jackets and boots had long been discarded, along with their harnesses, leaving them both in only their undershirts and uniform pants. They were only taking a minute to rest. Or more.

"Ha, look Marco, you got the big dipper on your shoulder," Jean snorted. Marco looked down at him expectantly, and Jean dragged his finger lightly across the smooth tan skin, linking the dark spots together to form an almost perfect replica of the big dipper.

"Huh, well what do you know. I guess I do have the big dipper on my shoulder," Marco said, giving Jean a smile that made his cheeks feel like they were overrunning with hot magma. He looked away, playing with some grass by his pile of clothing, before he heard Marco call his name quietly, almost in a whisper. Jean turned to face the other teenager, only to have Marco’s hand cup his cheek and their noses press against each other lightly. 

"Jean," Marco breathed. "I love you."

Jean felt his breath hitch at Marco’s words, and mumbled an ‘I love you’ into his mouth. After a few minutes of silence, Marco gathered up his clothes and suggested they get back to prepping the horses. Jean groaned loudly, flopping back onto the soft grass, still a bit wet from the morning dew.

"Don’t be a baby, Jean! We have to get all of them ready before Shadis comes back," Marco said as he tried to tug Jean to his feet.

"Don’t wanna," Jean grumbled, forcing all of his body weight lower to the ground.

"Fine then, I guess I’ll just have to make out with the horses. They look close enough," Marco said, and as soon as Jean shot up to defend himself, Marco ran towards the stables, laughing in between breaths.

"You little shit," Jean smiled, and ran towards him, trying to pull on his shirt at the same time and failing miserably.

* * *

 

Jean looked up at the night sky. Nights like these, where the sky was so littered with stars that he was sure it would collapse in on itself, were his favorite. 

Levi had cleared the area and told his squad to get some sleep, to try not to get eaten during the night. Jean knew that wouldn’t happen; he couldn’t stand the nightmares that plagued him every time he shut his eyes. 

Instead, he lifted his index finger up to the heavens and connected the stars, all the while looking for a certain star cluster in particular.

And there it was. The big dipper.

Jean lowered his finger and stared up at the constellation, The North Star beaming down at him, and Jean swore that he could map out Marco’s entire being looking down on him in that stretch of sky. Under the cover of darkness, he let his tears fall, choking back sobs as they threatened to rack his entire body.

"Jean?"

Jean turned at the soft mention of his name, and saw Christa standing before him, her features twisted into a strange mix of worry and pity.

"Oh, Christa, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you," Jean said, his voice sounding calmer than he himself expected.

"You didn’t," she said, and walked over to him. She crouched down and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know Jean, when I was a little girl, my mother used to tell me that stars were people loved so much, that they were traced into constellations, so they could live forever."

Jean looked up, the tears rolling down his cheeks and dripping from his chin.

"If a person loved so much is a constellation, then Marco is the night sky itself." 


End file.
